Prototype:Ultimate Virus
by Driger117
Summary: He is a virus given ultimate power this power was limitless the ability to evolve and adapt to anything, Along the way he meets many and these few become his friend some his companions others so much more. his power is infinite and his choices many. He has the universe at his fingertips. question is what will he do and how. Time and Dimension crossing AUs/OC Harem
1. In Darkness

**Prototype: Ultimate Virus **

**Chapter: 1 In Darkness**

**In the bowels of an underground lab Gentek Scientists work to create the perfect weapon. Its been 1 year since Alex Mercer was killed. Alex Mercer was the host of a powerful virus called Blacklight capable unquantifiable Levels of carnage he is not the last. Now 1 year later a young man named Jacob Williams has come to this lab where his parents have been working but his life is about to change for Gentek has plans for him. now he lays on a table awaiting what is to come.**

In lab 3 deep underground three scientists are testing a new virus "Doctor what can we expect from this thing what is it capable of"

another scientist looks up "well think Mercer only a million times deadlier if put out into the world its effect would probably destroy countries its also _very_ Malleable so we put a control chemical in it so whoever has it will obey our commands" the two other scientists visible relaxed

another then spoke "Its ready" holding up the vial to the light "say hello to DX115-38C and welcome to new age of warfare of the biological kind lets go see our subject shall we." taking the vial and others they left and two minutes later they arrived and entered a white room with the only thing that was not white was the body of the test subject. As Jacob's body lay there he looked sickly and very frail all he had on was hospital garment as the scientist approached when a man came in wearing a military uniform

"Hold before you do anything please allow me to watch my son" the scientists all nodded when one spoke "Very well general Williams" Jacob's father came up to his son as the vial was emptied into the boy. Pretty soon his body began to change as Tendrils started moving around the boy when they stopped he different in every way instead of weak and frail he was strong and muscular. His clothes changed as well he wore a black T-shirt with red print, and Cargo shorts but the thing that surprised everyone is fact he looked like Alex Mercer in a way but not in appearance but in his clothing.

About a minute later he shot out of bed while Blackwatch squads entered and surrounded him weapon at the ready while they got in front of the general and Scientists

His eyes were that of a predator they were blood red and his hair pitch black and short. On his face was blank no emotion nothing just his piercing gaze he then looked at the general and said in voice of no emotion "your son is no more he is gone I am here now" the general push though the squad and confronted the virus "If my son is gone then who are you" to there surprise he smirked as if waiting to say that "I am the ultimate virus the perfect being I am Blacklight strain DX115-38C or the Blacklight Techno Virus" he saw many mouths drop the Scientist wondered what they have unleashed before one stepped forward "but you can do nothing because-"

"Because of the control chemical yea I know when you put that in I began breaking it down now I'm immune so do not feel so smug now but you can't kill me bullets, rockets, Grenades, and tanks you know nothing will work all because you created a monster" his face broke into a sadistic grin as all in the room shuttered while the general and soldiers had pointed there weapons "sir orders" a soldier said waiting to put a bullet in the virus's head

**Virus POV**

Here I am newly awakened I've sorted though the host's memories while repurposing his body only to find out he had brittle bone disease and he was frail and sickly since making sure his deformities were taken care of. I increased the muscles as well as increase bone density and repair genetic damage I then began to take shape making sure to find dormant abilities in myself. But enough back to matter at hand one squad of soldiers and a commander which was the host's dad and since I consumed the host I've become my own person or sentient being. I could tell the general was on the brink of tears considering his son is no more when he shouted "You took him you killed him he was a child but I guess thats not a surprise from a heart less virus!" his words had little affect while I admit I consumed the host heart killing him instantly but nonetheless I caused this gruff man a lot of pain and I didn't care. The then decided to reply to the soldier "open fire" it was the only thing I could hear as gunfire hit me which had no affect

after a minutes of empty cartridges and bullets being fired. I turned to the only source of biomass that mattered and he is looking at me but I've had enough of theses games. It's time

"My turn" was all that was heard as the newly born virus cut up and consumed everything with his own hands until only the general was left "please don't" he said weakly trying to push himself away from the virus while this he does seem to look confident I will not kill him how wrong he is.

I shift my into a claw stick it though him "What have we done" was his last words as the tendrils added his knowledge in my head

see I don't want to kill but they leave me no choice but I can't keep doing it forever. But ever since I awakened three words have played over and over those three words are Consume, Adapt, Evolve that must be my purpose and I will do just that

**3RD PERSON POV**

And so he moves going though anything that resists him which was everyone until he reaches the control room. Walking in three soldier instantly go for there weapons as the virus speaks with zero emotion "I really don't' want to kill you so you leave now and make it out in 15 minutes and your free you'll never see me again but if you fire your weapons you _will_ die like all the rest of the pathetic human now drop them" they started to drop there weapons and running trying flee from techno virus. As soon as they left he looked there weapons "well I am a techno virus" he picks up an assault rifle, grenade launcher, and a pistol each with a full clip and sets them on control panel and begins taking them apart piece by piece learning it he examines the ammo as well them 4 Tendrils sprout from his back and begin consuming the weapons storing the designs in his mind if he had one.

"Now Lets see if I can access the new forms" as tendril enveloped his arm as his wrist changed to a gun like barrel but coolest part is when he flipped his wrist over it then primed a grenade that formed a ball of biomass in his hand he then throws it into a wall and explodes as it sticks opening up an exit to daylight

"Time to blow this place sky high" The virus says priming the self destruct

_**Warning, Warning, self destruct active evacuate the premises immediately. **_The panel started soundingthe alarm.

"lets see you stop that" after destroying the terminal he jumps out of the window he made with the newly christened Bio-Grenade and he starts gliding only to find out he's in the woods in the middle of no where when the explosion engulfed the base and Gentek was no more

"damn well looks like I'll be walking to civilization" landing on the ground with inhumane grace he started walking toward north hoping to find people

**Virus POV**

Here I am walking though a forest sending out sonar waves or hunter pulses which give me accurate readings of the surrounding area making sure an ambush can be ambushed before it reaches me for now I started running.

After two hours I've reached an area where I can see lights in the distance maybe a town or a city to far away to tell

I looked down to see a river and a small cave jumped into it trekked though the water thanking the fact that I can now swim and live instead of melting away into goo all the while thanking poor Gentek for making me so malleable.

I reached the small cave and was about to set up shop when I heard a large explosion close by I ran out and saw the smoke. Running to it I noticed a streak in the sky and reached a massive crater where I found a meteorite lodged into it.

Said meteorite sent words though my mind Element 115 or Ununpentium stronger than anything but if used properly more flexible than nylon and every signal in my mind went consume

What could I do I had 50 foot piece of any scientists dream pure unadulterated Element 115 I immediately began breaking off chunks starting small letting it get broken down at an atomic level and soon wrapping every tendril I had on the rock bringing it in and body went crazy I convulsed and flailed until armor and two long, thin blades appeared. The blades were a blood red and silver mix they came from my top of my clenched fists. The armor however was like my normal armor but the carapace was silvery sheen and black after that I noticed that my body felt lighter and flexible than before.

Knowing that some form of military will arrive I left leaving behind the crater heading toward the lights in the distance

**3****rd**** POV**

As his abilities gained more power and discovering he can modify every aspect of he form and other abilities he walked thinking about his new blades and enhanced armor. I in his walk he reached a road and soon came upon a sign

_**Brownsville Washington:2 miles**_

He just sighed and kept walking after about two miles he looked at the time it was 9:00 at night which meant not a lot of options when considering food or inn. when he reached the city itself the bank was the first priority and nearest bank was right across the street.

After collecting enough from various accounts from the memories of the consumed he moved to a diner and walked in it was fairly busy and people seemed to notice him a he took a chair but they somehow knew not cast looks at him and went about there meals

A waiter came up she was young and eye candy for anyone her blond hair in a ponytail her face also kept a constant smile never showing anything other than happiness. She then came up to Jacob until he experienced a memory flash

Gripping his head as excruciating pain shot though it and was pulled he was pulled into the web of intrigue and strangely a data file came up which showed:

_Project Chrono _

_Base 1_

_orders received confirm status and level of subject. Once completely under control send him to the_

_diner in Brownsville once there instruct him to speak to the waiter and say Phoenix once done follow the women and meet Director White and tell it to do what he says for he is the one we need long live the United States._

Coming out of the web the women seemed to tense before asking to take his order "Excuse me my name is Abigail may I take your order" her features showed fear but she tried to stay calm.

he looked at her for a moment, she was blonde with a ponytail and a standard waitress outfit red with a white apron "ma'am you wouldn't happen to know what a phoenix is would you" To his surprise the entire room went silent and everyone turned to me whipping out a gun from various places too of them even pulled out gun from under a newspaper aiming the weapons at his head as a man in in a suit came out from kitchen the his sunglasses covering his eyes and a big grin on his face.

He seemed suave and relaxed no doubt expecting the control chemical to work so "Well you are here welcome virus I'm director White"

he flashed another bone chilling smile and said "after seeing base go up in smoke I can only assume you know you cant control me" everyone's face paled and the waitress whipped out a pistol from her apron the director on the other hand was shaking while the virus started to get ready using a surprise.

"Well you know I think I'll do this" the virus spun around faster than the agents could track and as he did he released the control chemical as a white smoke cloud that immediately began to take control of said agents and director as they assumed a neutral and emotionless stance and got on one knee bowing

"Master what do you require" The director was...well obedient AND I could control him and everyone else

"I require you to take the people in project Chrono and kill them afterwords kill yourself" they instantly took off but not before one agents was consumed and there base which was underground was revealed and he took off under the diner however was a slaughterhouse and Chronos was slowly torn apart by the slaves of the newly dubbed SC or Slave Chemical killed the last of the small squads while the virus entered the lab.

The lab was full of wires and platform and atop one was a metal ring and several generators and computer a few feet away and the wires all led into the ring _"so you are what I need the power of time itself but will it work" _the Virus thought approaching the terminal and started unleashing the four tendril from his back now called tendril frenzy to consume everything in the room

when the ring went though, the virus and the ring started a chain reaction which began sucking everything which at this time was trash and the virus itself which a beam shot out of his chest to show a swirling blue vortex and as quickly as it appeared it disappeared leaving a blood filled base and an empty room.

A bright light flashed before his eyes as he woke up in an alleyway looking around he changed into a black trench coat with hood and blue Jeans with under amour shoes walking out he saw a women in a corner walking out she seemed to have a lot of money something he would need and as she walked out of a store and into an alley he crossed the street into the same alley grabbing her and using his blade ripped her apart and consumed her taking the knowledge he gained "okay I'm in japan currently a small town nearest bank 3 blocks away" The virus thought taking off to the nearest bank and two buildings later he arrived and withdrew 100,000 yen using the woman's account just enough to get though.

going into a hotel across the street and having learned to speak fluent Japanese from the woman whose name was rather difficult to speak he got a small room and a nice bed settling in for a nice night in Japan.

The next morning he walked out and walked to a beautiful serene park and sat contemplating all that has happened after about 5 minutes a man approached he was rather strange he had on a white priest robe and a grin on his face plus a set of glowing eyes he then approached me and spoke in a raspy old tone "Mr. Williams" I jump up pointing my blood red blade in his face awaiting anything he might do.

With the same grin on his face he sat down at the bench I was previously sitting at when he spoke "Hold Mr. Williams I will not harm you I simply wish to give you something" reaching into his robes pocket

I held my blade in waiting for him to pull out a weapon but he handed me a pamphlet that read Yokia Academy "What is this and how in the name of Alex Mercer do you know me wait don't answer that I already know" thank the lord for intimate knowledge of timelines "Greetings Dark Lord or should I call you Exorcist" I then broke in to a grin bigger than his after flooding my head full of timeline knowledge and quickly retracting it to hide away for later "before you say anything I'll go but I have a few terms" his grin still there he shifted in his chair and took an amused look "Oh and what would that be".

He thought for moment "Well for starters I would like uses of weapons in life threatening situations or anything requiring force then I hate uniforms so I don't want one then I would like a place where I can experiment with abilities think you can handle that" He seemed to be expecting as much and simply nodded and walked away but not before speaking "Very well but what is your name I cant register you as a dead man now can I also the bus will be at your motel at 6:40 AM" the virus thought for a moment before answering "Call me Mercer, James Mercer".


	2. I Waited

**To answer some questions my character the virus will be both good and evil but only at certain times also unlike past versions of the virus he can survive just about anything he also has what I like to call Bio-Reserves to hold a heck of a lot of extra bio mass in viral cells storage tanks if you will. **

** He will also know more than he should but remember he has intimate timeline knowledge no matter where he is.**

**one more thing people WILL be different than the anime so if Moka is not full of pride and ignorance don't worry remember alternative dimension and some characters will not exist I'm sorry **

* * *

The next day the bus arrived at exactly 6:40 AM with the bus driver having glowing eyes like the Exorcist and creepy smile. His voice was rather raspy and old "Hey you going to Yokia Academy"

He decided to answer him while putting a rather a sadistic smile on "Yes I look forward to the fun of a high school"

"well you be careful that school can kill you" his smile broke out. We then went though tunnel that well had a weird feeling when we came out. The school was in the distance but past the stop was a dead forest of trees and tombstones. After disembarking he started walking into the forest and as the virus could see the school he sent out hunter pulse shortly after the bushes rustled "LOOK OUT" he heard but it was too late a bike slammed into his head knocking him against a tree with force. The person on the bike had pink hair and a green school uniform and a short skirt along with a cross on a chain around her neck for most normal humans she would be considered hot. She ran over to find the virus with his head bleeding _'oh no what have_ _done'_ he soon woke up.

His eyes opened up as she ran over her face full of concern pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blood "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I have anemia and get dizzy".He looked at her for a moment her eyes showed hints of fear not for his healing head but for him "don't worry my considerable regen speed has closed the wound miss-".

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Moka Akashiya".

"James Mercer a pleasure" she blushed and pulled him off the ground and asked "So you going to Yokia Academy to?" His face went from blank to sadistic like he knew something "Yes you could say that" his face went blank and he eyed her when she spoke "Hey would you be my friend I've never had one"

What could he say she would be his first friend or he could walk away and make her sad "To be honest I've never had a single friend you see I was born in a lab three days ago" her face saddened "But I will be your friend for as long as I can and from this day forward I will be there when needed" it was sincere but his plan needed leverage.

Her face lit up as a blushed graced her and she hugged him "Oh thank you thank you I've never had friend" But while she hugged him she smelled him and went into a trance and grabbed his head turning it "I'm sorry I'm a Vampire" she bit and began to drink his blood and taste was delightful as she drank for what seemed like forever and suddenly she pulled away and regained her sense of reality "I'm so sorry I drank to much" and strangely he just sat there waiting.

"Its fine I can't be knocked out because of bloodloss but please ask next time" feeling his neck before she could reply there was bell in the distance

"were late" She said sprinting off with the virus close behind he wasn't even given a chance to catch up.

After the Freshman introduction the people went to class the virus entered but to his surprise everyone in the room looked like they were pale and instantly silenced as he went to sit in the back his while eyes moved around he could here whispers circulated about him.

He finally got curious and asked "So will someone please tell me what you are all whispering about" many of them had looks of fear but one brave soul stepped up though she was being stared at by a blank face and beady red eyes "are are you a vampire" the virus looked at the class He flashed a sadistic grin and their reaction was priceless the brave soul was a girl no more than 16 beautiful she long blonde hair and bright blue eyes a shy person and a good amount of...assets but in the virus eyes she was brave although she stood in his way but her eyes showed an innocence that made him with a feeling of peace

"Oh I'm much worse than any vampire" he stood while many had terror filled faces but that wasn't all he turned to the girl "allow me to introduce myself I am DX115-38C or the Blacklight Techno Virus but you may call me James Mercer what is your name" for the first time he felt a human emotion called peace while the class was horrified.

Her voice was low as a blush crept up to her "my is Saris, Saris Mizuki" she lowered her head hiding her shy, innocent nature.

"Well Saris I am sorry if I scared you, you see I haven't been alive long only about three days I don't understand emotion" his face was blank but sadness was present.

After talking back and forth the teacher came in "hello and welcome to Yokia Academy my name is Shizuka Nekonome your homeroom teacher" Said teacher was strange she had a sundress on with blonde hair and strangely ear like tuffs of hair on her head that sometimes moved

But that was when _**she**_ came in and when said person came in everyone including the teacher shut up "excuse sorry I'm late I had to talk to the headmaster" the girl had long silver hair and red eyes like the virus but they were slitted. The teacher managed to speak "Human forms Ms. Akashiya" that sent whispers around until she turned to them and they stopped.

She replied "I have special permission from the headmaster to be unsealed". The teacher sighed and looked over her roster "Very well please have a seat behind Mr. Mercer" she motioned to the virus and Moka looked at him as if regarding him before he stood "Well I should have figured, people come and go Moka but what can you do so did you hear everything we talked about"

She smirked and everyone was dumbfounded as she stood there "Well yes but what are you, you have a lot of power as much as me if not more but it is suppressed we will discuss after class" she took her seat but whispered in a sultry voice "You know if you would let me I still want your blood now and again" the virus smirked his plan was working and the class was quick as the teacher went over the rules and everything saying it was school for monsters and always stay in human and tell no one what you are.

After class Moka and the virus left the room and went to a vending machine as everyone looking on turned there head in fear of the vampire or the virus.

At the vending machine Moka grabbed the virus hoisting him up to a pillar putting on a blank unpained expression as Moka put her face an inch apart "Now what are you, you have a lot of power your not a ghoul and not a vampire what are you" "ANSWER ME" she screamed holding her fist back

The virus grinned "I am DX115-38C or The Blacklight Techno Virus you may call me Mercer or James" she dropped him as she realized something "you mean I drank a virus" her face was indifferent but held fear as the virus explained

"Yes but its more beneficial than harmful you see the best part is the you can heal faster even regenerate limbs and shift your body into various weapons and even tech you've consumed but because I control the virus you will not be affected unless you want me to or I feel you need it plus you have the added affect of not aging but since I can modify this form I could grow up whenever I want or grow like a normal human like I plan on doing"

She looked at him as if in relief "Well it seems its both a gift and curse" Mercer looked to her "yes it is but things can get better"

The virus eyed her looking into her slitted red eyes "I'm guessing the only reason were having this talk is because you see me as a worthy opponent and plus you like the taste of a slaughtering mass murdering virus"

She chuckled "yes well your power is above mine and you told my outer self you would be her friend before I came out" the virus never left his blank expression.

Moka soon started to walk off but not before turning and tossing a key to the virus "The headmaster told me to give you this its for your dorm looks like we'll be roommates" The virus thought he saw a blush but she remained normal.

As the day progress word spread of two powerful students until the day ended. The virus was walking up the hallway approaching his dorm as many students turned there heads down and did not meet his gaze.

A few minutes of walking he sent out a hunter pulse before coming upon a single door sensing no one in the hallway he slowly entered finding a rather large room no more like a house it had a large living room a couch and three windows with red curtains. One bedroom **(Yeah one bedroom)** with silver and blood red sheets with several outfits in a walk-in closet. There was a bathroom which was now occupied by the vampire.

Walking over to the window and staring outside it was raining as he heard Moka enter the room and he turned to find out she was nude he just stared emotionlessly at her face never leaving it "I'm sorry I should have announced me presence forgive me" she was boiling "Know your place" she yelled and spartan kicked him but he to her surprise he caught her leg and held it there staring at her face "How did you catch that" He put on a sadistic grin and turned her foot breaking her ankle. She screamed in pain he then twisted it back and the pain stopped she instantly felt her ankle heal and he let go "get dressed and I will explain everything" his face return to a mask. After a minute he went into the bedroom and set on the king size bed when Moka came in wearing silver see through nightgown with a white top underneath. She sat on the bed "Now want did you want" Her annoyed tone evident.

"Well you see when I broke your ankle I pulled the virus into it then it was simple to repair and heal any damage done" her look improved whether grateful or fearful the virus couldn't tell "If you caught that then what just are you capable of".

The virus looked to her "I know I ca walk though a nuclear blast and regenerate from the smallest particle, survive in a vacuum, given enough probably survive being thrown into the sun but I don't know"

Moka was shocked "But thats impossible even a virus could not survive the sun its impossible" he smiled a genuine smile "Well the impossible is possible until proven otherwise."

He then got up and was about to leave when Moka grabbed his wrist. He looked at her as she spoke "Where are you sleeping"

"I'm a virus I don't sleep I can but I don't want to" He could tell she wanted to ask something "Hey before you go why wont you sleep"

The virus considered it a moment "Well you never know when you need a silent guardian" she blushed at this.

He then turned to leave but turned his head slightly to speak "Call me if needed" and he left and went to the window staring out waiting, watching, and thinking as the rain moved down.

* * *

**Feel free to message me any questions you have or universes you would like the virus to visit have a good day.**


	3. I Watched

**Alright tiny humans listen up i have posted a poll to determine which universe the Viral will visit next so vote like any republic dog.**

** Okay that is over so lets get back to your regularly scheduled spoon feeding **

* * *

**Current Time-11:42 AM CST**

**Date:1/3/13**

**Current Location: Unknown **

**Activate Chronos 2 and Codename: ANGEL**

Underground in a cryo pod sits the one thing that can stop Blacklight and its name is Whitelight. But there is problem unlike others she's scared of what she has become scared of herself. A scared 16-year-old girl. Her name was once Alice now she's a monster frozen in time. But the virus is watching and she will not remain frozen for long

A man in a lab coat roams the bunker his greenish blue eyes showing in the dim barren hallway. He then arrived at a room with a small lab and on the far wall lay a cryo stasis pod with a panel full of buttons he walks over and keys a command and the pod began to unfreeze the person inside.

A voice echoed through the chamber _"Well what an interesting turn of events"_ the man was startled but kept calm "I know its you virus I-"

The virus cut him off _"I know your sending her to me all I want to know is why"_ the virus's calm and collected voice creeped him out but he responded "You see after you destroyed Brownsville and blew Mount Rushmore people started tracking us that led them here I am the last of Gentek you killed Blackwatch after the Brownsville incident"

"_Now there at your doorstep slowly but surely making their way to you the last of Gentek I almost feel sorry but theres more tho isn't there" _He could _feel_ the virus giving a giant grin.

"Yes well I wish to pay for my sins but what I have done to her is unforgivable I'm setting her free take care of her and goodbye" He was ready and content with his path.

It was around this time the pod opened and the man grabbed the girl rushing though the hall until he came upon Chronos 2

He sat her down and rushed to type in the code as a bright blue light emerged from the ring and became a swirling vortex. Rushing over and picking her up he said one last thing "Virus I just wanted to say sorry"

The virus responded _"Why, you have done nothing to me everything has change and thanks to you idiots for giving me this power and knowledge"_

"Then maybe one day you will understand." he picked the girl up and approached as he heard a door being blown apart down the hall and foot steps

"Virus please keep my daughter safe take care of her and promise me you'll love her as your own become what I could never be to her a father"His eyes teared up but for the virus was almost saddened

"_I will until I seize to exist I will protect and help her to guide her from this day until the end of time this I swear and goodbye Dr. Walker" _

"Goodbye Blacklight" the man sent his daughter though waiting until the squad sent to kill him was nearing the door he looked and breathed deeply then the virus spoke _"When the portal closes it will explode and doctor"_

"Yes Blacklight"

"_May God grant you peace and forgiveness"_ The man smiled when portal closed content with his path as the explosion came wiping out any and all evidence including the plans for Project: Chronos.

But Alice's path was just starting and her journey is long as the virus guides her to him.

**Yokia Academy**

**6:00 AM**

Inside the dorm/house of Moka Akashiya and James Mercer the peaceful sleep of Moka was interrupted by a scream "STAY AWAY". Moka jumped out of the bed running toward the door and kicked it open.

She looked at two people one she knew as the mysterious and most likely lethal virus. But the other was unknown she had her hands around her legs and her knees to her chin staring at both of them. Her eyes were like the virus except they are an emerald color instead of red and her hair was raven black. Her face was much like Mokas if you looked at her you would never guess she was the worst enemy of Blacklight but now shes a scared 16 year old girl

she stared for few moments before speaking. Her tone was low and scared "Please don't hurt me" she was shaking with tears in her eyes

Moka turned to the virus and calmly said "Why is their another girl in our room" her face was stone

The virus then added "Her father sent her here from my dimension before he died but there is something else"

"Shes lost her memories and even I cant restore them plus she has changed"

The vampire looked confused "What do you mean changed just look at her she is scared of us."

The virus's eyes widened, he turned and ran out of the door as fast as he could leaving the vampire and the cure behind. Two minutes after leaving he arrived at the forest.

**Virus POV**

I looked though my abilities earlier but I did not at the passive I found I secrete the Slave Chemical involuntarily which means Moka and the cure along with everyone else is getting a dose. But they will become an obedient slave its to late for Moka but maybe maybe it will work. I have to give them free will but I can't they will only have a semblance of it, what have I done

**3****rd**** POV**

The virus started recreating the chemical as he came upon a small lake with two wooden benches and a girl sitting at one crying. The virus walked over "Is something wrong" she looked up. Her hair was purple with green eyes and her body had perfect curves with rather large assets. She wore a school outfit much like what Moka wears but it was slightly bigger to fit her bust size "Please help it hurts so much" she looked at him teary eyed her face full of innocence and purity.

The virus kept a straight face and he wasn't fooled, the girl is a succubus and things are about to get interesting.


	4. I Became

**_The story will progress faster as of now just to skip formalities also i'm planning a time skip in this chapter and quite a few others to progress the story onward _**

**_Also Shama (you know who you are comrade) yes you in the back I see you thank you for your suggestion and pleasant conversations (Random standing ovation in background)_**

_**One more thing PLEASE REVIEW **_

_**All I own is my OCs there mine and you have to ask to use them.**_

_**Have a pleasant day**_

* * *

"What hurts" She wasn't fooling me. I know what she will do and why. But I pity her, she is searching for her destined one the mate she will have have until his or her death.

She was about to speak until I cut her off "I know your looking for your destined one" She instantly jumped up not sure of her course "How did you know" she seemed distraught.

"Well that is simple I'm a virus that can accurately say that I know when, where, and how something will go down so watch yourself" she nodded while starting to cry genuine tears.

I hugged her showing her my rarely seen emotions. She curled up to me "Now tell me what is your name"

She looked up with Hazel eyes and her long dark blonde hair slowly fell over my arm "Lilith" I searched for that name throughout the timeline but found something even more interesting "Well Lilith you are old hundreds if not thousands of years old you have survived by stealing the vitality of men yet you are a virgin who has searched for her destined one for a long time ironic ain't it"

Lilith took a sad face crying into my chest "Yes I admit it me the first succubus has no destined one. When you find a destined one he is supposed to resistant to your charms but reason I'm a virgin is because I wanted my destined one to take it but since I could not find him I waited and waited trying to find him but I never could."

I could consume and gain the charm ability or I could try to see if I am this destined one but what will it in tell love is a funny think but I'm a virus I can't love but I could try. "maybe you could try me"

"But you will become like the others a slave forever then I'll have to drain you, I'm so tired of killing" I looked at her and I realized I'm more human than I thought.

Lilith was crying over me worrying about the things that might happen. "Are you ready" She said coming closer and kissing my lips.

I felt an odd sensation as waves of a very old power washed over me but it just dissipated as if being submissive. Lilith jolted back looking at me crying I grabbed her hand "I knew it would fail now we have to go I've got to get back" I got up but not before she grabbed my hand "Will I see you again my destined one". I turned and smiled a real bonafide smile "yes you will and I'll see you tomorrow" She was sad.

Maybe some love is easy, others are not. Wanna know something everything happens to somebody the thing is whether or not you pursue it but so much is involved just look at me.

I became the Destined One of a Succubus.

Getting back to the school I went into the dorm to find Moka and Alice still standing there but Moka had this odd gleam I her eye not being mad but almost Oh crap.

"Both of you listen something is wrong I think you are...well not yourselves" Moka looked at me as if I was crazy or maybe something else.

Moka approached me not as a vampire but something else she even took my hand and moved it over to her cheek "Whats wrong I thought you would enjoy me all you have to do is tell me what you want my lord"

This is not good "I have to go" I turned toward the door only for her to grab my arm "My lord what is wrong do we seem not what you wish"

Alice then approached and looked at tears still in her eyes and sniffling "Where am I your friend sh started acting like that a few minutes after you left and then started saying how much she loves you."

I face palmed and sighed "well I have but one option" I turned to Moka who was literally gushing and had an almost subservient look "Alright Moka I order you to have free will until further notice but if I give an order you obey but maintain normalcy and call me Mercer"

She straightened right after I said that and blinked "Alright Mercer what where you saying" I took a neutral face.

"Alright so the reason you are like you are now-" I explained everything to them and how this happened even went as far to explain my origin and what I am. Along with what happened after I left and the succubus, Much to Mokas sadness.

The school day progressed normal while the common glare occurred until the succubus happened. Thats when I got a back full of breast as she nuzzled me "My Destined One how much I miss you" I sighed and answered "hey Lilith hows it going doing well"

Lets say that Moka was not happy and a "Know your place" spartan kick was delivered. But she bounced back. They argued and those days were normal.

Then one day I decided to go to the headmaster. Walking into his office full various holy artifacts as the only sources of light were old candles.

"Exorcist I would like my diploma you know as well as thank I have more knowledge than" He held up his hand and silenced me and grin "Say no more you can have it only on two conditions" I laughed and put on my all knowing smirk and sat in a chair leaning back into a dark area "Oh and what would that be".

His grinning grew as it threatened to break his face " winter break will be here tomorrow Moka will invite you to her house go there with your friends then you must face a dark lord after beating him you his permission to do _Whatever_ you want with Moka at that point he will invite you to a ceremony."He then continued to talk about the things I already knew but gave me some good advice.

The next day was frantic everyone was rushing to get out. I came to my dorm as Lilith and Moka was arguing about whether or not if I was coming over to there place when I interrupted "Actually I'm going to Mokas place". With Alice who was sitting on the couch was looking on with mild interest

Moka smirked and rubbed it in Lilith's face "Ha Mercers with me you stupid slut" I decided now would be the best time to say something and I put on a sadistic smile "Actually Moka everyone is going"

The sound of WHAT went off in the room as we left the room talking about various things as Alice approached "Caretaker" ever since I explained everything she took it quite well and has since called me Caretaker, Mercer, or My lord since the chemical does in fact infect the cure.

I answered "Yes Alice what is it" she was still a little shy but spoke with a bit more respect to me "I wondering would you tell do you care about me?" She blushed as I caught on to what she was saying and I got her into hug

"Listen Alice I told your father I would protect you since from what I can tell you have no powers or experience and yes I love you like your my daughter and don't ever think otherwise."

Alice started crying as Lilith and Moka came over and put there hands on her shoulders she cried into my chest.

After a small hug session Lilith, Moka, Alice and me went to see the bus driver. We met him waiting with a cigar in hand grinning like a madman "So your off then anywhere you need to go"

I never replied as I stepped on the bus he knew where to go. The girls stared at me and sat down with Alice next to me cuddling up "Caretaker" She then just fell a sleep as the bus started up and entered the tunnel.

Moka came up next sitting in front of me and took a worried face "Mercer I wish to tell you that my father will try to kill you not mention my" She never finished that sentence as I interrupted her "Moka I know". She then Huffed "Fine don't say I didn't warn you".

The next few minutes were silent until Lilith spoke taking Mokas place "My Destined One I wanted see if you would be able to spend any time with us when we arrive" I could tell she wanted something.

I turned to her "Yes when we arrive if Mokas father and Mother don't try to kill me then I will this I swear". She smiled and we arrived at our destination. The bus driver smirked and we got off as Alice woke up "Now off my bus" He said right before he spun off.

There before us stood a giant ass castle of stone with giant bridge that was currently draw up with a large chasm under it. After a minute the bridge was let down revealing two figure known as Akasha and Issa Akashiya.

As they approached Moka went and hugged them and bowed "Mother Father these are my friends" she said pointing to us Lilith quickly bowed and Alice did as well recognizing as a sign of respect. I however didn't and Lilith instantly was worried.

Issa was pissed and walked up to me and stared. "You are in the presence of two dark lords show us proper-"

He however never finished his sentence as I did a bone shattering punch and he went straight into the ground unconscious inside a small crater "weak" was only word heard as I walked out of the hole and over to Moka and Akasha who were looking at me wide eyed when Moka jumped into my arms, biting me.

After her natural high I laughed and smiled "That means your staying and...some other things" she said while a sultry smile came upon her face and remained in my arms until Akasha came over. Akasha turned and looked into the crater.

"You have knocked out my husband easily no one has done that in a while so your able stay and do _whatever_ you want with my daughter you two have fun". Moka was beaming and Lilith and Alice were agitated.

Moka led us into the castle after the incident and Akasha with Issa hoisted over her shoulder came over with the girls. "Theres only one guest room which means" She turned to me and smiled as Moka was as well knowing what her mom had planned.

I laughed ans Moka was red in the face from blushing. Alice was staring at her not knowing what it meant and Lilith was silently fuming. I then turned to face Akasha and pointed to Issa "If he disturbs me I will kill him understood" I grinned like madman and walked with the girls to the guest room.

Moka walked us down a large corridor and stopped at a large door and we entered it. The room reflected the Victorian castle but more modern with a large bed and even a kitchenette and a large bathroom. It was rather large for a guest room but it was perfect for a the two young women.

Lilith grabbed my arm and hung there giving a look of well...want "Please won't you stay my Destined One please" She smiled and blinked her eyes several times.

Now Moka was pissed and shoved both Lilith along with Alice inside then grabbed my hand and ran to her room. She slammed the door and I looked around it was much like the guest room but no kitchenette. The giant bed was covered in silver silk sheets and red pillows. The bathroom was fit for a king and the tub was most likely a hot tub it also had several incenses and herbs with it.

I turned to Moka who moved to the bed and sat down "Moka I forgot to tell you that now you have no weakness to water"

She was surprised and I spoke "One night while you were sleeping I changed a small piece of your DNA curing all your weaknesses."

She was happy as to never fear water again, she jumped up and hugged me "Thank you but I have a question" My face was mask as always never blinking "What is it" She stared at my neck as if wanting to say something.

I nodded and she bit me draining even more viral matter down her throat after a natural high she stopped content on her fill "Your blood is delicious and addictive" She was practically beaming.

"yeah well just remember your actually drinking a virus so yeah"

Moka was smiling and went over to the bed "Ya know I haven't thanked you for everything so why don't you join me and we can be together come on just one night" She took a seductive tone and walked over to me leading me to the bed and grabbed a few bondage items out from under her bed "yeah know we vampires have ALOT of endurance so would you tie me up master" I smiled and jumped on top carrying over and very roughly hoisted her up. The room was filled with aphrodisiac, moans, whips and screams of pain as two days past in no time.

Time is the key, relationships start and end but some last forever we waited and had a good time but here I am. I became the master and lover of a vampire.

The thing is now everything and there are many questions. Should I be good or evil? Should I help or destroy? So many and yet no time to answer I guess I shall wait and see.


	5. Taste of evil and disgust

_Note this chapter contains Insanity and cannibalism you have been warned_

* * *

_Okay people has told me to make him more evil well this is for you but he will be neutral which to means good and evil _

* * *

Its currently morning and Moka is still asleep in my arms all the while I contemplate my brief existence and I come up with this, I a mass murdering virus created to kill, maim, and destroy is in love. Me in love I cannot believe it but here I am.

Moka was wrapped up in the sheets that were recently soaked from having sex. She sleeping curled up to me as I shifted into a black and red print t-shirt along with beige cargo shorts. She soon awoke with a yawn "Master" I smiled and caressed her cheek and kissed her "Yes my angel"

She perked up and jumped on top of me "dominate me" was all Moka said in her nude form. I laughed and got her up and walked to the shower bridle style "Nope I will leave you wanting"

she put on a sultry smile "your so mean" I smiled and said as I turned the water on "I have a gift for each of you when you get out." I then left and went the door and as I opened it there was a girl there she was rather scared, Most likely a slave girl. She was trembling and scared must be my eyes she then bowed and spoke

"I've been assigned by mistress Akasha to be your personal servant for the rest of your stay what would you like done" This girl most likely is treated horribly maybe raped or some other unpleasant things. I looked her over she was a looker light blue hair and big green eyes with a standard servant outfit covering her body.

"If you would please tell me your name" She flinched, mostly no one has ever been nice either. "My name is Kurumu" I looked though the timeline and first time my eyes widened and I said "So this how we play it the time things are different and paths have been erased" She looked uncomfortable

I looked her in the eyes and put on my all knowing smirk "Let me guess your a succubus put into slavery after your mother and father died after unknowingly threatening a Dark Lord Named Issa Shuzen at which will soon be dead also the gusts occasionally rape and sometime torture you to suit there sadistic side" She formed tear into her eyes and threw herself into my arms and cried "Yes...yes please make it stop"

I was contrary to belief not pissed but I had these feelings called emotions which really pissed me off I actually was sad for her it as in that moment that Issa AND Akasha would die just because I really want this house and a base or retreat as it were.

Lifting her head I by stroking it I looked at her big green eyes "Now would you please take me to Issa and your mistress" I smiled and she nodded.

After a minute of walking we arrive at their as she warned me about Issa and Akasha having a good time earlier in there bedroom and she ran away as she was scared. Shifting my weight to low levels to increase stealth then popped my wrist forward I primed a bio grenade and from my left wrist a barrel was created that contained sniper rounds effective and deadly. Sneaking in to find the lights out and two sleeping forms.

I walked over to the two and crouched Akasha and Issa sleeping peacefully. Taking the grenade I latched it to the headboard with a silent click then taking the barrel I shoved it down Akasha throat. As she gagged I let the round go letting it go though her brain stem and into Issa's heart killing both. Using tendril frenzy and consuming the vampires as I added their memories and getting rid of some of their abilities like drinking blood while increasing my natural healing rate.

Smirking I stood and walked out. Going into the hall and detonated the room as the small grenade took an explosion reserved for at 3 sticks of dynamite. Servants ran up as I stopped them "Listen meet me in the throne room grab Moka and the other two."

I walked off arriving at the large throne room in a few minutes and the servants gathered many were happy others were had neutral faces. They snapped to attention as my footsteps became louder I began spread the colorless, odorless gas known as the control chemical around as there eyes glazed over as if they were somewhere else. All I said while smirking insanely was "Bow" And they dropped to one knee. All they shouted was "Yes my lord"

Thats where Moka and the others arrived Moka had Tears in her eyes as I smirked and lied "Your parents are dead they have given me this place to do as they please Now will you serve me and watch over MY new home you undeserving cunt" I bitch slapped her as she bowed and let out a whimper. I then leaned down and whispered in her ear and manipulating the shit out of her smiling like a madman "Moka do you want to know who did it.

She nodded and I continued "Moka its was Lilith she used me and made kill them she told me they were going to kill me and tricked me, help me Moka by killing Lilith." Her eyes widened and she ran seeing Lilith she did the unthinkable even for a vampire. And that was when I broke her completely and thoroughly as the servants and Alice looked on in horror

She screamed "NOOOO James help me plea.." She was cut of as Moka ripped her head off and draining all her blood basically becoming a cannibal as she literally started eating her. all except her head as I took that gaining the charm. Little did she know I pulled all the viral material she drank into her mind to make her obedient, cannibalistic, and most importantly insane.

She turned and snarled at the servant and went wild only left Alice alive as she ran to me crying "why..why caretaker whats wrong please...make it stop" She cried into my chest at the disgusting site but inside I was reveling in their death happy my slave accomplished this.

**3****rd**** POV**

Soon the day ended and Moka was in her masters lap like a dog her once magnificent crimson red eyes now glazed over with her practically hanging over him waiting for a command to kill or anything that was required of her she then spoke her voice full of lust and other primal emotions as rubbed she herself next to him "Master please I want you please do something hit hurt me please"

Alice was sitting next to him as the vampire would eye her with hate and rage plus hunger. Alice looked around as bodies once where Moka and the virus had long since cleaned the floor of bodies but Moka soon developed a more primal instinct as the virus slowly remaking her to be an angel his evil angel and the time was soon upon them.

Moka was happy swinging seductively in Mercer's lap "Moka listen and listen well your a slave now obey" He grabbed her arms and crushed them but when Moka yelled but it was one of pleasure not pain."Please master hurt me more please kill me" She had no idea what she was saying.

The virus let out a sadistic smile and turned to Alice "My dear please find me two things a leash and chain then take to a corner and chain her there and leave her feed her raw meat like the bitch she is"

Alice jumped up and followed through as she linked her to a collar and locked her up as Moka whimpered and yanked screaming for her master. Her teeth were bloody and her face showed her insanity and Primordial lust along with savage hunger. While she was holding her arms that I healed.

_'I enjoyed her killing them by why do I feel sad about it and I have yet to give her unless..'_ The virus thought.

That was when the virus realized a fact he was sad, truly sad. He then walks over to her and bend while she was trying to break her chain "Master I'll be good please release me"

"Moka I'm... I'm sorry for what is about to happen" The virus then realized his place and turned to Alice sitting on a step "Alice come here a moment"

**Viral POV**

Alice approached and got on one knee with me as I lifted up Mokas face and saw her glazed over eyes as if she was somewhere else "Moka Alice are you ready for your gift do you what it is Alice"

Her eyes widened immediately she turned to me "Caretaker your giving us the virus but I'm the cure I could kill you" I silenced her as Moka looked on making an innocent face.

"Master I've been good can I have a gift too pleeeeassse" I took a sad look and out of each of my wrist came a large needle, The bio-needle pierced there skins and I spread though their bodies and Alice was relatively easy to override with little to no pain.

Meanwhile Mokas mind was forming back and was accepting the virus changing her personality to a more stable one but she will never be the same. Shortly after they were done Moka and Alice collapsed. I took them to a room close to the throne room. Taking them and laying them on the bed as Moka's body as well as Alice's turned paler there _assets _became DD-cup sizes and they developed hourglass figures and Alice's hair began to grow to reach her round ass and Moka's as well. I hopped into bed with them and they slowly snuggled up to me.

It was in that moment I realized that my angels are the only ones that matter I will protect and defend them even if it kills me, That is my resolve.

"My angels may you last an eternity" I muttered as I finally fell a sleep it is time to make my mark. A viral empire WILL rise with me and my angels at the head.


End file.
